The present disclosure relates to a heat transfer device, and more particularly to a cold plate assembly.
Operation of high speed electronic components such as microprocessors, graphics processors and other modules produces heat which may need to be removed for efficient operation. Heat removal provides, for example, lower operating temperatures, higher operating speeds, greater computing power and higher reliability.
Cold plates are liquid cooled structures with numerous closely spaced fluid passages which provide a heat transfer function for components mounted thereto. For relatively long cold plates, the fluid passages may be gun drilled from opposite ends.
Although effective, current inspection techniques which measure drill wander include ultrasonic and x-ray inspection which may be time consuming and somewhat subjective.